Wounded
by X3
Summary: Doyle gets hurt, can his friends save him?
1. The attack

Title: Wounded

Title:Wounded

Disclaimer:I own nothing and I am getting no money

"All I want is to take a shower and go to bed!"Cordelia Chase sighed.It was dark and cloudy night.The rain had stopped leaving the street and side walk glittering in the glow of the streetlights.Cordelia sighed again as she and Doyle reached her apartment.They had spent most of the night battling a Shantari demon bent on bringing about the end of the world.Eventually Angel had used some ancient magic spell thingy to trap the icky thing in a locket and then smashing it with a rock.Thus saving the world –again."Thanks" she told Doyle.She would never have told him, but she was glad he had taken her up on her offer to walk her home.This was a great apartment, but the neighborhood was not really the best.She just really felt better having him there.

"Not a problem Princess, see ya in the mornin'" Doyle nodded and smiled as he turned and walked down the empty street towards his own apartment.

Cordelia entered her apartment and Dennis turned on the light for her."Thanks" she said bee lining for the shower."Thank God this day is over!"She thought as she lathered up her hair.

Doyle whistled as he strolled towards his apartment building.He loved walking Cordelia home.He would do anything to make her smile at him that way.The night was dark and quite.He was only about a block away from Cordy's house when he noticed someone was following him.He walked faster; whatever was following him walked faster too."Doyle" came a gruff voice 

"Uh, sorry not me man" Doyle said trying to cover his heavy Irish accent as he walked faster still.A heavy hand came down on his shoulder.Doyle frowned with dread as the stranger turned him around to face him.He was a Crellen demon; big, red, bald, and covered in plate like armor.Crellens were known for their massive strength and loyalty.A Crellen demon made Doyle nervous about this meeting. Hiring a Crellen was expensive and if someone sent a Crellen to collect from you, you paid somehow.

"Ah, but I think you are.You owe my boss quite a bit of money."

"You know I'm good fer it!"Doyle protested"I just …" Doyle was interrupted by the hulking demon.

"I don't care.It's too late now.You're an example to the others now."

"Now man, can't we talk about this?" The half demon pleaded as he tried to break free of the collector's grip.

"Nope" with that he tightened his hold on Doyle by grabbing him around the back and squeezing the half demon's waist in a dangerous embrace.

"I can pay your boss, really I can." His boss was Ness, collecting again. Ness was the only one who could afford this collector.The Crellen didn't respond.He just slowly unveiled a bright silver dagger.The metal caught the little light that shone in the street and shone like a beacon in the dark night.The debt collector wordlessly raised the dagger towards the sky for a moment, and then he thrust it into Doyle's middle with a cruel smile.All the air rushed out of his lungs and his body bent in half in pain.The demon pulled the knife down separating Doyle's flesh like it was passing through air.He gave the knife a twist and withdrew it with a sickening sucking sound that broke the quite of the night as if it were a thunderclap.Having finished his job the Crellen demon let the debtor crash onto the cold concrete of the sidewalk."Your debt is cleared." he announced as he walked away.


	2. Stumbling for help

Doyle heard him but the collector seemed to be a million miles away

Doyle heard him but the collector seemed to be a million miles away.The world was dim and gray around him.He could feel the warm wetness of his own blood around him as he lay on his back staring up at the stars.His wound throbbed with a pulsating pain that filled his whole body.He hurt so much it was hard to keep breathing.He knew he had to get help.Cordy.She would help him.He struggled to push himself up with his arms.His hands slipped in the slick blood around him.Eventually he pulled himself to a sitting position.Then moaning with effort he stood up.The world swam and he grabbed onto a street light for support.He staggered forward, head hanging, feet shuffling, and leaning on every streetlight, telephone pole, and mailbox along the way.

Cordelia stepped out of the shower and toweled off.She pulled on a T-shirt and heard a noise at the door.Why would someone be knocking so late, it had to be at least 3 in the morning.She pulled on her sweatpants and made an irritated noise as she went to see who was at the door."This better not be Angel wanting to go fight more evil."She muttered.As she walked across her bedroom she could feel Dennis pushing her towards the door."What Dennis?Since when did you get all Lassie?"She asked the ghost as she finished crossing the living room and reached the front door.She opened the door and her mouth dropped open.Her mind screamed "Oh My God".Doyle stood leaning against her door. Clutching the frame was a better description and he was loosing his grip. Blood was everywhere. "Doyle" she was able to gasp as he actually lost his grip and fell into her. She put her arms under his to hold him up.His head rested against her shoulder, he was unconscious. Luckily, he wasn't that heavy.She felt his limp body pressed against her and drenching her T-shirt with his blood.She pulled him to her bed and laid him down. Doyle's body was so still, Cordelia couldn't tell if he was breathing or not.She pressed her fingers against his neck.Under her fingers she could feel how cold and sweaty his skin was. Despite the fact his body was cold, he also seemed to have a roaring fever.His skin was so white, paler than usual it looked positively bloodless.His skin looked bloodless but there was blood everywhere.Blood on the sidewalk, on the steps to her apartment, on her doorstep, on her clothes, everywhere but where it should be.There was so much spilt blood she still wasn't sure where it was coming from.Blood soaked his shirt.It was one of those ugly button up, big collared shirts that she hated.Cordelia didn't know what to do.She had taken required first aid classes in high school, but how much did she really remember?She gingerly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his blood smeared chest and stomach.She could see the deep gash, about 5 inches long on the upper right side of his stomach. Someone had stabbed him, a debt collector had caught up with him at last.Grabbing a shirt off the floor she pressed it to the wound.She applied pressure to the gapping tear in the Irishman's side.He moaned a little at her treatment.The shirt was now drenched in crimson, she grabbed another and pressed it on top of the first one.She was near tears; the idea that Doyle could very likely die here in her bed was overwhelming and horrifying.Cordelia kept pressing against the lesion. She needed help; she had to call an ambulance. Could she take him to a hospital?He was half demon, could he even go to a hospital?She thought wildly of all the times she had tended to a wounded Doyle.If he could just go to a hospital, why did they always fix him up at the office."Get the phone Dennis," she ordered.The phone came floating into the bedroom."Call Angel" the ghost pressed the numbers and held the phone up to her ear.She heard the dull brill of the phone ringing.She looked down at Doyle again; the stain on the shirt had stopped spreading. Cordelia hoped that meant he had clotted.The phone rang for the 7th time and she heard the click of Angel picking up the phone. 

"Hello?" 

"Angel, It's Doyle.." and she felt the tears filling her eyes."He's hurt, someone stabbed him"

"What??!" tears were rolling down her cheeks

"God Angel, He's lost so much blood"

"Where are you?"

"My apartment"

"I'll be right there" then he hung up.


	3. The hospital

Doyle could hear what was going on but he still felt separated from what was happening around him

Title:Wounded

Disclaimer:I own nothing, and I am getting no money

Doyle could hear what was going on but he still felt separated from what was happening around him.Cordelia and her ministering seemed much farther away than the agonizing pain. The ache felt like it was on top of him crushing him under its weight.He opened his eyes the rest of the way and watched Cordy.Keeping his mind off the fact he had a hole in his gut was easier when he could watch her.He tried to speak but couldn't make a sound, so he used all the strength he could muster and put his hand over hers.

Doyle was awake.His blood saturated hand rested on hers.He was looking at her with distant blue eyes.They were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.Where did that come from? That was the last straw.She had to get Doyle to the hospital.

Angel pulled up in front of Cordelia's apartment.He could smell the delicious scent of blood.It was heavy in the air, his face changed to his vampireic form but he shook it away.He hated the way that happened, a lack of control.This was Doyle's blood, and there was a lot of it too. That made him worried, he had hoped Cordelia was exaggerating about Doyle's injury. Cordelia's apartment wasn't far from Angel's and he had spent the short drive over to Cordelia's hoping it was a wound that bled a lot superficially.This was too much blood though.He ran to the door and threw it open.He couldn't see them but he could smell the blood and fear inside the apartment, it was strong.

She heard the front door open."Cordelia!"She heard Angel calling her.

"In here" Angel walked quickly into her room.He had seen many bad things in his long life, but he wasn't prepared for the sight of Doyle laying on Cordelia's bed, soaked with his own blood, Cordelia pressing on his stomach also covered in blood. He could feel the rage growing in the pit of his stomach towards whoever did this to his friend "We have to get him to the hospital".Without a word the vampire scooped the bloody half Bracken off the bed.He carried his friend outside and gingerly laid him in the backseat.The half demon looked so very frail.Cordelia sat beside him, gently cradling his head.Angel jumped into the driver's seat, shifted gears, and floored it.As they drove Cordelia carefully ran her fingers through Doyle's short black hair. He was still semi-conscious and looking at her and mumbling something.He seemed dazed but he continued talking, "What are you saying?"She asked him almost frantically.Whatever it was it didn't seem like English.

"It's Gallic" Angel threw over his shoulder from the front seat."He's saying 'Beautiful, so beautiful'"

They arrived at the emergency room and Cordelia checked Doyle's pulse for the millionth time, still barely there.Angel scooped Doyle out of the backseat and rushed him through the doors with Cordelia close behind him.Angel gently placed his friend on an empty stretcher and pushed it to the desk."My friend needs help" he urgently requested.The nurse made an irritated noise and looked up.Then she saw Doyle, looked shocked for a moment then her professional manner took over.

"Doctor to the front" she spoke into a shiny silver microphone on the cluttered desk.She gathered up several pieces of paper and handed them to Cordelia."Here you go Hun, fill them out" As she was talking a young doctor came for Doyle

"Get a surgeon, I'll be in two," he ordered the nurse as he wheeled his patient down the hall.Angel and Cordelia watched him go.The doctor hadn't looked nearly as hopeful as they would have liked.

"Have a seat." The nurse told them.They complied and sat down in the hard orange plastic chairs.Cordelia looked at the papers in front of her.She sighed and pulled a pen from her purse.

"Allen Francis Doyle" She muttered, writing it on the line. She wrote his address, phone number, approximate height and weight.Then the questions got hard."Angel, what's Doyle's mother's name?"

"I don't know.Probably Erin or Megan Doyle.Just pick one"

"Megan it is.How old is Doyle?"

"This I know, uhm, 25 maybe"

"Religion"

"Catholic" they said together

"Is Doyle a US citizen?"

"Yeah, he has a driver's license that says so"

"When did he come here?"

"He never told me"

"Blood type?"

" Again, No idea."

"Whose his next of kin?"

"I think we are.I mean his mom is in Ireland and we are his closest friends."

Cordelia felt the tears coming again.Doyle was dying, and there was so much they didn't know about him.Angel put his arm around her and she let the tears fall.

A couple of hours passed. Cordelia eventually cried herself out and fell asleep against his shoulder. Not a peaceful sleep, she was plagued by the frozen image of Doyle leaning against her door, and blood, blood everywhere, so much blood.Doctors and nurses hurried by but no one told them anything about Doyle.The young doctor who had wheeled Doyle away walked by."Doctor"

"Yes?Oh you brought in the stab wound."

"How is he?"

"Well" the young man began, sitting next to Angel "We took him to surgery," Cordelia stirred at the closeness of his voice.She opened her eyes and listened to what the doctor had to say."He was pretty lucky.Whoever stopped the bleeding saved his life. We repaired the damage; the knife did nick the stomach, but missed all the other major organs.He did loose a lot of blood though.We've given him about 6 units of O negative, the universal donor, but he isn't responding to it as well as we would like."

"What are his chances" Angel asked grimly

"Well if we can find a type specific match, and replace some of his blood that way, his chances are very good that he will make a full recovery."Angel knew that was the optimistic way

"And if you can't"

"Well, if we can't get his volume up, and he continues to react to the infusions this way, he won't pull through."

"Can we see him?" Cordelia asked weakly.The doctor nodded. 

"First room on your left at the top of the stairs." 

They walked down the hall up the stairs and paused a second in front of his room


	4. Getting Help

Title: Wounded

Title:Wounded

Disclaimer:I own nothing and I am getting no money

Maria and Marve are mine, nothing else 

"Ready?" Angel asked

"Angel, He fell into my arms bleeding to death, I can take whatever I see in there."They both stepped into the dim room.Despite what she had said her chest hurt when she saw Doyle laying in the bed, surrounded by machines and wires.He had a bag of dark red blood hanging above him dripping through a tube and into his arm.He looked so small.His blue eyes were open slightly and he smiled weakly at his friends.

"Hey, ya came t'see me" he sounded incredibly sleepy; it made his accent so heavy it was had to understand him.

"Yeah, we did" Cordelia couldn't think of anything to say to him.

"How are you feeling?" Angel asked

"Like Ima pint low and a dollar short"

"Are you in pain?" Cordelia asked

"Na morphine" he yawned.He did have a dull ache in his middle, but his friends didn't need to know that.Angel wanted to ask who did this to him, but he stopped.Doyle was too weak.Doyle leaned into his pillow and closed his eyes.Those few simple words had utterly exhausted him. It felt good to lean back into the cool, soft and deep pillow under his head.Cordelia pulled an ugly orange plastic chair over to the bed and sat next to the bed and stroked his head, how could someone be so cruel as to want to kill Doyle.Angel stood at the end of the bed staring down at the sleeping Irishman.

"He needs some of his own hybrid blood" she said sadly.What were the chances of finding another Bracken/human, and get them to donate their blood, and do it fast.She pounded her fist against the bed, why were the cards always stacked against Doyle?

"I'm going to find one" Angel announced and he swept out of the room.

Angel stormed into the dark bar.Smoke filled the air and the establishment was filled with some truly swarthy characters, most of whom were demons.Angel made it clear he meant business as he slammed his hand down on the bar and took hold of the bartender by his collar

"I'm looking for a half Bracken demon" he asked in his full vamp face

"Your little friend?"

"No, another one"

"Well I don't know any others" Angel gave the greasy little man a shake

"I mean business, and I better like what you're going tell me, so far, I'm not happy" the vampire warned

"Marve, I think he's part Bracken" he stammered

"And where can I find this Marve?"

"I th-think he's down on 5th, he has a store there.The _Cauldron on the Corner_."

Angel dropped the bartender and slapped $5 on the counter. He turned on his heel and left the bar.He used his underground tunnels to walk to the shop.The sun was still high in the sky.

Angel threw his dark duster over his head and surfaced on the street behind the store.He rushed through the back door, nearly breaking it off its hinges.He slammed the door shut and lowered his coat.He squinted at the darkness of the store.It was a magic shop.The shelves were filled with all colors of liquids, eyes, wings and all sorts of herbs."Marve!" Angel called.

"Depends who's ask' in" came his reply

Angel found the owner of the voice looking through the talisman on one of the lower shelves towards the front of the store.

"I've heard you are half Bracken demon."

"That's not a crime, maybe I am, maybe not.What's it to you?"

"I have a friend that needs a blood transfusion"

"And that matters to me because?"

"He's half Bracken, like you."

"What's in it for me if I help this friend of yours?"

Marve was a tall, thin man with shocking red hair.Now he wore a scowl that made it clear that he would only help Doyle for the right price.Angel was also pretty sure that his price was going to be high.

"A hundred bucks and the sense that you helped out one of your own kind"Angel offered. 

"No way man.Sorry, I gotta look out for number one, me.I can't be bothered to stop my life to help to help some dude, I've never even met."Angel could barely believe how selfish this guy was.

"There's no danger for you, no one will no you are anything but human." As he spoke a woman appeared, a demon with red eyes and pointed ears.She kept her eyes down and began rummaging under the counter.

"Never bud, you better just go"

"You'd just let him die, when you could save him by taking a couple of hours out of your day!?!"Angel roared, his face turning demon.Marve wasn't surprised and the woman came out from behind the counter.She came forward and stood behind Marve.

"Get back in the back, before someone sees you, I can handle this blood sucker"

"No" she had a southern accent and she slapped Marve in the back of his head. 

"He can see me, vamps dun't scare easy."As she spoke, Angel noticed tiny fangs "You are going to help his friend too."

"Stay out of this Marie"

"No, you can keep a man alive, spare people the misery of losing someone they care about."

"$4,000"

"What! $4,000."Angel growled

"That's my price".

"We don't have time for this" Marve responded by shaking on his Bracken face.

"Then I suggest that you pay me" Marve sneered."Or whatever happens to your friend won't be my fault ."

"Yes it will Marve." Marie scolded

"I told you to go away, who are you to tell me what to do?"

" Ah'm the fool who works for yah, and Ah was hired tah help yah."

"Well, I don't want your opinion, I don't have to help anyone if I don't want to"

"D' yah memba what kind ah demon Ah am"

"Come on, you—" Marve didn't finish. Marie held her middle and fore fingers to her right temple for a moment Marve stared at her blankly, his Bracken face disappeared.

"You want tah help…the vampire's friend"

"Doyle" Angel filled in, curious about what Marie was up to.He shook off the vampire face and watched intently

"tah help Doyle"and then she snapped with the fingers of her left hand.Then Marve got up.

"We better go"he said leading Angel out.Angel looked back at Marie, she smiled and waved her fingers

"He'll be fine" she mouthed

He was glad the sun had gone down while he was persuading Marve.The demon led Angel outside to his bright red Toyoda."St. Mathew's" Angel ordered as they got in the car.Marve nodded and drove off.


	5. Le Fin

Title: Wounded  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and I am getting no money, part of owning nothing is not owning ER  
  
Cordelia stayed next to his bed all day, holding his hand. She couldn't tell if he knew she was there, but it made her feel better to be doing something. There was nothing like the helplessness she had felt watching him bleed in her apartment. She still felt helpless, there was nothing she could do for him. Her blood was human, 100%. He slept peacefully, occasionally his brow furrowed and he tossed his head side to side in his sleep, but his face grew peaceful again only a second after it contorted. Some distressing dream His doctor appeared in the doorway. The young man cleared his throat. Cordelia turned to look at him.  
"Hi Doctor"  
"Good evening Miss Chase" The doctor's name was Quakely. He was the same doctor who had treated Doyle when he first arrived. She watched as the doctor looked at Doyle's chart, and checked his IV lines. He gently lifted the bottom of Doyle's hospital gown, revealing the puffy white bandage. Quakely lifted the bandage and gave the jagged wound a quick glance. He looked at Doyle's face for a pain reflex, the dark haired man on the bed flinched. Dr. Quakely took his patient's blood pressure, still dangerously low. He picked up his chart read it and doodled more notes on the clipboard.  
"Is he doing any better?" the doctor frowned. This woman was lovely, and truly worried about Mr. Doyle. He was a lucky man for that.   
"I'm sorry, not yet" the hopeful smile fell from her face  
"Poor Doyle" she whispered  
"We are trying everything we can think to do."  
"I'm sure you are" she said quietly. The doctor nodded and left Cordelia alone with her friend again. She sat down in her orange chair next to him once more. He was still asleep. Cordelia hoped Angel's plan would work, and soon.   
  
She yawned. She hadn't really slept besides that nap in the waiting room. She stroked Doyle's face again. She had been getting ready for bed when he had shown up at her door. She was still wearing her sweat pants and T-shirt, covered in blood. As she realized this, a nurse came into the room and noticed the same thing.   
"Ah miss, why don't you go home." Seeing all the blood she asked "Are you sure you weren't hurt"  
"No, its all his" she responded quietly  
"Go home and wash up, change your clothes. Your friend will need clothes too for when he goes home." The nurse pointed out. She didn't want the young lady to sit here worrying all afternoon, as she had been doing since she and that mysterious man had brought their friend in. Cordelia sighed it took the worried nurse 15 minutes but she reluctantly agreed to leave Doyle's side.  
  
She arrived at Doyle's run down, dirty apartment freshly showered and wearing a simple blouse and jeans. She actually felt a little bit better being clean. She slid Doyle's key in the lock and opened the door. His apartment was as dirty and run down inside as it was outside. A pile of dirty clothes lay near the door. She stepped over them and spotted his dresser. The top was cluttered with crumbled betting slips, loose change, an open deck of cards and a well-creased copy of Angela's Ashes. She slowly opened the top drawer, and found socks and underwear. Blushing she grabbed a pair and a pair of socks and threw them in the bag she brought with her. "Friends should never see friends underwear." Opening the middle drawer she found his pants and those tacky shirts he loved. She put the last pair of clean pants in her bag and looked through the shirts for the least offensive. On the bottom she found a shirt with a collar smaller than most and a small brown checked pattern. She threw it in the bag. Looking around she noticed he really had relatively few possessions. She knew that he was involved with some shady people, otherwise he wouldn't be in the hospital. But it really looked like he could pack up and go in a few minutes. She stood up and picked up her bag. She wondered if there was anything around here that Doyle might want. She picked up a picture frame, it was a photo of him with Angel and her. That was so sweet, he kept a picture of her. She felt the feeling in the pit of her stomach again. If he hadn't been walking her home, he would have been here, safe. She had to get back to the hospital. Doyle deserved to have someone there when he woke up.   
  
They arrived at the hospital and entered the ER again. It was a busy place and no one noticed them in the hustle and bustle of treating the infirmed and injured. Marve looked a little more reluctant when they finally arrived at Doyle's room.  
"Dude, Time is money my friend, I come here they take some blood, get a cookie, your friend lives, I go home."  
"Then wait in the hall, I won't be long" Angel sneered as he walked into the room. Marve was still under Marie's suggestion but his attitude was as bad as ever. He followed anyway. Cordelia was asleep, her head resting against Doyle's chest. His eyes were closed as he continued to sleep too. She had gone home and changed her clothes, but still hadn't slept. Cordy woke with a jolt when the door slammed shut behind Marve.  
"Sorry" he mumbled. He looked at the pretty girl. She was hot, that's for sure. She stood up, what a body.  
"You must be the half demon who is going to help Doyle." She smiled at him  
"Uh yeah"  
"So how are we going to get your blood into Doyle?" she asked, concerned and ready for business  
"I can do it, we need a transfusion kit."  
  
Doyle felt his head pounding. It was dark so he assumed his eyes were closed. That morphine wasn't working quite as well anymore. He was so tired, it would be so easy to fall back asleep. But he wanted to see what was going on, he wanted to open his eyes. His eyelids seemed to weigh a thousand pounds, but he managed to open them. Cordelia was above him, Angel nearby, and some guy was over there too. Now the world was spinning, like he'd had a few too many down at the pub. He wanted to talk but he couldn't, he couldn't form the words, when he opened his mouth he simply groaned. Cordelia cradled his hand against her chest. "Don't worry" she told him, "It'll be OK." Doyle closed his eyes again.   
  
Cordelia stood outside the door to supply closet and looked around quickly. Only busy people, no one would notice if she slipped into the closet, grabbed the kit, and got back to Doyle. "Easy, I mean I fight the end of the world daily" She ducked into the closet. There were a lot of supplies filling the shelves before her. Calling upon her "ER" knowledge she remembered a great episode about 3 years ago when Cook County General had a blood shortage and there was some kind of emergency, it was fuzzy but she remembered someone going to a supply closet much like this one and grabbing a blue bag with some tubing. Looking, she found that same prop here on the shelf. Smiling at the usefulness of Must See TV she grabbed the bag and brought it to Angel.  
  
Angel took the kit and dumped its contents. "Watch the door" he ordered. Cordelia obeyed and stood watch by the door. She didn't see what Angel was doing because she noticed Dr. Quakely coming down the hall. Rushing up she greeted him, "Dr. Quakely!"  
"Hello, I just got off, how's your friend?"  
"Better I think, he's asleep now. I don't want to wake him."  
"Ah. Do you want to go to the cafeteria and get some Jell-o?"  
"Yes. Yes I do. You know, I'll be right there, I'll meet you by the green." She rushed Dr. Quakely away.   
  
She ducked her head back into the room. Angel had connected Doyle to Marve with a tube stuck in both their forearms. The tube was clear and you could see the deep red blood moving from Marve and into Doyle. Cordelia could barely contain the emotions she was struck by. Doyle was going to be Ok.   
"How much longer?" she asked   
"10 more minutes- we're lucky Marve has a strong, fast heart" Angel explained looking up. All that blood was driving him crazy, seeing it pump through the tubing was maddening. As soon as this was over he was going to have to get a snack. Concentrating on Doyle he pushed his hunger away.  
  
Doyle groaned. People were around him. His arm was sore. Well everything was sore. Angel was just finishing the transfusion when Doyle started to come around. "Angel" he whispered, his voice was still raspy from lack of use.   
Angel smiled down at him, "Yeah Doyle"  
"Is every-ting alright?"  
"Yeah Doyle, don't worry about anything"  
"Right man"  
Cordelia was also standing over him. He thought she was holding his hand. He had to be delirious, why would Cordelia be holding his hand. "Doyle! You're awake!" she cooed. Yep, he was defiantly still dreaming. But, he liked this dream. Smiling he said, "Hey princess, bet you thought you lost me"  
"Please don't scare us like that again" she scolded gently  
"Alright" the world was gray now and dimming fast. "Before Ima out again could ya tell m' who dat 'tis?" he said looking towards Marve.   
"Marve is half Braken, like you so we..." Angel didn't finish because Doyle was unconscious again. For his part, Marve suddenly realized what was going on and with a growl stalked out of the room to find Marie without a word to Doyle.  
  
Doyle looked so peaceful sleeping. He was still pale; of course he never had a golden tan to begin with. Cordelia watched him sleep. Dr. Quakely had appeared an was thrilled with Doyle's improvement. He hadn't recovered all the blood he lost, but he should be released in a couple of days. Everything was getting back to normal.  
  



End file.
